


Finding a Family

by invisible_aliens



Series: Carry On Countdown 2018 [8]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Family, First Meetings, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_aliens/pseuds/invisible_aliens
Summary: Penelope had realised who Simon's parents are. They go to meet his grandmother, Lady Ruth Salisbury.Post-Carry On.Written for the Carry On Countdown 2018, Day 8: Family





	Finding a Family

**Author's Note:**

> We aren't told much about Lady Salisbury, so I just made it up.

**SIMON**

When Penny comes home, she's skittish and nervous, hovering in the kitchen instead of sitting down in the living room. 

“What's bothering you?” I ask. 

“I… I found out who your parents are.”

I stand up in alarm. “You what? How?” 

“Well, you know I've been helping sort through old magical books and papers… I was reading an old diary… and it turns out it was your mother's.”

“My mother's? But how…” 

“Your Father was the Mage.”

The whole word tilts. 

_ The Mage? _

My mind can't process it. The Mage was always my guardian, sure, but he never treated me like a son. (Or how I imagine fathers treat their sons.)

And I killed him. 

_ I fucking killed my father.  _

I had already known I was never going to completely recover from killing the Mage, even if it was an accident. And that's when I thought he was only my guardian. 

“I killed him,” I whisper, collapsing back into my seat. 

Penny sits beside me and puts her arm around me. “It's okay, Simon. This is why I didn't really want to tell you. But I thought you deserved to know.”

I swallow, but it doesn't move the lump in my throat. 

“And my mother?” I ask. 

“Lucy. I think I've mentioned her before? She knew my Mum, I think. Maybe you could talk to her?”

“She's dead, isn't she.”

Penny's quiet for a moment. “We… Nobody knows,” she says finally, “She hasn’t been seen for years. I'm sorry.”

“What's the point?” I say. I've started crying. “I finally find out about my family, and it turns out that they're  _ dead _ .” 

“Your grandmother's still around. Lady Salisbury, Lucy's mum.”

“I… My grandmother? I have a grandmother?”

“Yeah. You could meet her, if you wanted.”

I think about the idea for a moment. The idea of knowingly talking to someone I'm related to. I'm worried she'll hate me. Hate my relationship with Baz. Or my wings. Or the fact that I don’t have magic any more.

But curiosity wins in the end. 

“Alright,” I say. “But I want you to come with me.”

  
  


**PENELOPE**

I wasn't sure what to say to Lady Salisbury when I rang her up. Sure, I think I've met her once or twice at the club, but we don't really know each other. And I didn't want to explain about how Simon was her grandson over the phone. 

“You should ring her up,” I told Simon. But he just shook his head. “You do it.”

So I just told her we needed to talk to her about something important, and she reluctantly invited us to afternoon tea. 

I drove us to her house on the other side of the city. Simon fidgeted the whole way, a lot more nervous than he wanted to let on. 

“It's okay if this doesn't work out,” I say. “She might be your grandmother, but you don't owe her anything.”

“It doesn't mean I don't  _ want _ to it work out,” he says. 

Lady Salisbury ushers us through her posh entranceway and into a lavish room with fancy chairs and an ornate coffee table, frowning at Simon’s wings.

“Sit down,” she said, gesturing at a nearby sofa. “And please eat.” There are two trays of various cakes and pastries laid out in front of us.

I can tell Simon feels even more out of place than I do, and finds it all so intimidating his gaze settles permanently on the cakes.

Lady Salisbury sits on a chair on the other side of the table. “Now,” she says, picking up a slice of cherry pie, “what is it you two wanted to talk to me about?” 

“We've got some information about your daughter's child,” I say. 

She almost spits out the pie. “I would have expected better from Bunce's daughter to mention such scandal!” 

Simon stops chewing his apple cake. 

“So what if the child was illegitimate? He's still your grandson. And no one cares about that sort of thing anymore anyway!” 

“You know… him?” she asks, her voice softening. 

“Yes,” I say, “we're good friends.”

She's not totally stupid, so she glances over at Simon, who's started eating his cake again. 

“It's him, isn't it?” she asks. 

“Yes.” 

She narrows her eyes as she studies him. “Simon Snow, isn't it? The so-called Chosen One. And, apparently, my grandson.”

Simon suddenly become very interested in his cake. (Well, even more interested than usual.)

“Well... I suppose the polite thing to do would be to offer you a home here, with me.”

Simon looks up at her in shock. “But… Thank you for the offer, but I'm happy living with Penny.”

“I see,” her eyes dart between the two of us. 

“You're not a couple, though are you?” 

“No!” I say, louder than strictly necessary. “Not that I know why you care.”

She looks taken aback. “I'm sorry. I'm just trying to learn more about my… my grandson.”

She thinks for a moment. “I remember now,” she says to Simon, “you've got together with that Pitch bloke.”

“Ah, yes,” he stammers.

It's not clear what she thinks of this. I can feel Simon beside me preparing to jump up and leave at any moment. 

“Well, at least there won't be any more bastards born into the family any time soon.”

I think it's meant to be a joke, but neither of us laugh. She moves uncomfortably. “Yes, well, um… Good on your for sticking it to Malcolm. He's always been an old nitwit.”

“I'd rather he was supportive of his son,” Simon mutters bitterly. 

I  _ think _ she's trying to be nice, but it's not quite working. 

“Why don't you eat some more cake,” Lady Salisbury says, trying to fill in the silence. 

Simon takes two pieces of the cherry pie.

  
  


**SIMON**

“What did you think?” Penny asks as we drive home. 

“She's… Not what I expected. Although I'm not sure what I expected.” I sigh. “She's just in such a different place to me, and because I haven't grown up seeing her, we don't really have a connection, or anything in common.”

“You both like eating cake,” says Penny. 

I laugh. “I wonder what she thinks of scones?” 

I still can't believe she's actually my grandmother.

“And she was trying to be supportive,” says Penny. “I think she likes you.”

I have a family member. An actual blood relative. And she  _ likes _ me. (I think. She better do.)

“Are you going to visit her again?” Penny asks. 

“I think so. I'd like to get to know her better, and hear more about my mother.” 

Penny grins. “I knew this was a good idea! And remember, if you decide it's all too hard, you'll still have a family. Because Baz and I aren't going anywhere.”

She's right. Lady Salisbury might be my grandmother, but she's not my only family. Not by a long way.


End file.
